Korra's Guide to High School
by The Blearing Phoenix
Summary: Korra/Tahno. Korra is a senior starting at a new high school. She's NOT interested in boyfriends however a chance meeting with resident playboy extraordinaire aka Tahno might just change this bookish girl's mind. Keyword: might. 100-word drabbles.


100-word drabbles on the progression of Korra and Tahno's relationship.

Alternate universe!Korra and alternate universe!Tahno.

Rough plot is rough.

Korra is a senior in high school and so is Tahno. Her best friends are the orphaned brothers Mako and Bolin who are an Earthbender and Firebender respectively. Korra is a Waterbender, hailing from the Southern Water Providence. These are not nations … but providences. They all attend the same high school. There is no Avatar. Zuko and the rest of the Gaang are alive and are all slightly aged to be in high school. So consider this story a cross verse of a sort, blending the two groupings of characters together. And yes that means that the following things are not canon in my head and are therefore deemed necessary for an explanation: 1) Tenzin is NOT the child of Katara and Aang because they are reduced to adolescents in this fanfiction. Tenzin in this universe is a separate entity of Aang; he is actually Aang's uncle. 2) Pema and Tenzin _do _still have children so Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo are still siblings and will still retain their personalities. 3) Air Temple Island _does _still exist but it's more like a floating archipelago off the jutting formation off of the Northern Air Temple. 4) Zuko and Azula attend a private school but are still mentioned because Zuko has grown up alongside Tahno (who is a relative of Zuko). 5) Tahno's parents have an interesting backstory and his ancestry is mixed and should surprise you readers. 6) Almost _all_ of the characters will be featured in this crack!fic crossverse story; that does include Amon as well from LoK. And finally, if you feel any particular discomforts with any of the crack like modifications I have made to the canon verse, feel free to either not read this story or comment about it in a review, in a _nice_ way. I must stress that. I won't tolerate flaming because this is experimental and I cannot control the rabid plot bunnies that assault my brain that said …

Ages of the characters in no certain order …

Korra – 17; Waterbender

Mako – 18; Firebender

Bolin – 17; Earthbender

Aang – 15; Airbender

Tahno – 18; Waterbender

Zuko – 17; Firebender

Azula – 16; Firebender

Ty Lee – 15; Nonbender

Mai – 16; Firebender

Haru – 16; Earthbender

Toph – 14; Earthbender (more will be mentioned in the story, but these are the main ones)

* * *

**Korra's Guide to the Fire Nation Institution for Gifted Students**

Disclaimer: I hereby declare that I do not own any of the characters from either the_ Legend of Korra_ series or _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ cartoon series; these characters, the locales featured in this story, and furthermore, the majority of the terminology used in this story belong to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konieztko respectively. I do however feel that it is necessary to applaud them on their vast imaginations and extensive usage of their creativities.

* * *

-1-

**Gallantry**

"Are you nervous at all about starting at the Fire Nation Academy for Gifted Students?" Tenzin asked an exceedingly occupied young Waterbender. Currently the Waterbender in question was kneeling in front of an array of steaming dishes and bowls of both exotic food and broth alike. Korra, as the Waterbender was fondly named, took no time in unceremoniously slurping her noodles.

"Should I be?"

Tenzin's kin were also seated around the table: there was Jinora who "hmmphed" quietly and resumed burying her nose in a romance novel. Some _Twilight_ book or another. There was Ikki who was snatching a seventh sticky bun from the basket of buns the children's mother, Pema had painstakingly baked. Lastly, there was Meelo who was currently clambering up on Tenzin's head and had now taken to slobbering and suckling on the older man's temple. Tenzin sighed exasperatedly but responded nonetheless to his nephew's good friend:

"It's just that high school can be such a … grueling place for adolescents, there's the matter of social hierarchies …"

"You mean cliques, Mr. Tenzin," Korra brightly interrupted and quickly apologized as her interjection was met with an expression of mild annoyance.

"Yes and then there's the maintenance of grade point averages and yearly assessments and _then _ the mailing out of transcripts for colleges and universities. It's so tedious … Korra, if you're nervous you can talk to me or Pema at any time."

Korra smiled warmly and looked at Aang's uncle. Aang, her little friend, her playful, spiritual, and naïve little friend - she adored him and his family. However, she wasn't at all daunted by the prospects of entering her final year at a new school in the Fire Nation Providence.

"Mr. Tenzin, tell Pema that dinner was wonderful and I'll be more than happy to turn to you or her for advice."

At that expression of Korra's sentiments for his gratitude and selflessness, Tenzin's face relaxed and he settled into a genuine smile. It wasn't surprising to the older Airbender that his nephew's good friend was as gallant as she was virtuous and yet sometimes frustratingly obdurate. Yet in the imperative navigation of high school, it was those qualities that he hoped would carry her easily through her final year at her new institution.

"Korra, you've gotta tell me if there's any hot guys like Edward at your school. If there are then they must be dreamy," Jinora suddenly piped up, her head peering over the worn bindings of her paperback copy of _Twilight_. Korra resisted the urge to roll her eyes but smiled nonetheless because Jinora was just experiencing the rushing surge of preteen hormones; it wasn't her fault if she'd end up swooning over any boy that Korra did eventually bring home. Still … Korra wasn't setting out on her first day tomorrow to look at prospective boyfriends, no, she was focusing strictly on matters of a more academic manner.

"I'll make no promises," at that Jinora's face crumpled into a disheartened frown but then Korra added as an afterthought, "… but if he _does_ look like Edward Cullen I'll be sure to ask if he has a cuter younger cousin."

-Word count: 998-

-Author's closing comments: So I fell short by like two words. This is harder than I thought but hey, practice makes perfect. So, tell me what you guys think in the reviews you leave (hopefully). Every bit of feedback, positive or negative, counts and fuels my wanting to make more of these little bite-sized ficlets. Each chapter will flow seamlessly into the next one. And just as an added afterthought, inspiration for this came from _forthright_'s Inuyasha fanfics that feature 100-word chapters exactly. She's awesome so please check out her stuff, the girl's a beast. Anyway, until next time readers, adieu.-


End file.
